User talk:Vesper the Brisk
Hi Vesper the Brisk, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:09, March 30, 2010 Welcome I know we've already met on the shoutbox but I thought i'd just welcome you here as well and give you a few ideas. First of all, you probably have figured this out, but i'm happy to help with any problem that you have. Second, some reading suggestions for Fanfics. There's mine, my beta's, and lots of others. Ferretmaiden's, Shieldmaiden's, Verminfate's, and Zaran Rhulain's. Shieldmaiden has afanfic list of good ones also. I'll be seein' you around!--Rorc Ee aye ee! 00:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) heres a pic for your sig! :) --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi and welcome, if you could shrink the size of your signature image, that would be great. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Vesper the Brisk! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ya needs any help just ask, see ye 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 02:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Has to think long and hard on that one* I liked most of the competitors against Katniss and Peeta in the first book. And Cinna and Haymitch.-----Clockworthy Di immortales 01:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I was more in the post-apocalyptic setting and situation more so than the love triangle. Though I was disappointed in the actual Games -----Clockworthy Di immortales 11:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I apologize about earlier. I didn't call you what you thought I did. I was correcting Dan. Will you please forgive me? --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 00:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought...Because the other day you weren't acting kinda annoying. No offense. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome(Late) to Redwall Wiki! Wildcats are one of me favorite vermin! I'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Your picture I have it outlined, but I have to go do dishes, and strait iron my hair so I might not get it colored shaded and ad the background before I have to go in an hour. So it'll probably be done by tomorrow (I have a pretty much free week of school) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 20:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) She is Finished Well she was VERY fun to draw! I'm pleased to say this is probably the best picture I've ever drawn as a request. I hope you like it. (also do I have permission to post this on my DeviantART account? I'll give you credit for the design) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 16:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Art Request What would you like me to draw, your character? silverartbrush Hello Friend! Can do! But tell me a little about your character. Color of fur, eyes, personality or do you want me to create it? This will be the first wild cat for me, looking forward to it. ^_^ silverartbrush Hello Friend! Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC)